V.V. Argost
Vincent Vladislav Argost is the main antagonist in "The Secret Saturdays". He hosts his own show, Weird World, which talks about cryptids. Zak Saturday is a big fan, even though his parents don't want him to watch the show. His museum of cryptid relics and trinkets is really an arsenal of magical objects he plans to use to get his hands on the most powerful cryptid of all, Kur. Argost peppers his speech with French words and phrases, and his most common greeting to others is "Greetings and bienvenue." He commonly uses cryptid animals and plants as weapons against the Saturdays and wears a cape made from Megatooth shark skin which can shield him from attacks. In the game Code of the Cryptids, he has the ability to control lightning and his cape gives him the ability to glide. In the final episode of season 2, Kur Rising his mask is cracked by Zak during the fight. In the premiere of season 3, episode Kur(Part 1), it is revealed that following his defeat at Antarctica that Argost has gone missing. Despite this, his loyal fans however have been spray painting "Argost's Lives" on buildings, cars, and even the Saturday's own airship (much to Doc's chagrin). When the Saturdays go on the run, Doyle, aided by Zon, and later Van Rook, begins a search to find him to find out all he knows about Kur to help the Saturdays. Van Rook has stated while it is unkown if Argost is alive or not he says that if he is he will be licking his wounds in place that he feels at home. When Doyle mentions they already tried Weird World Rook berates his former apprenice for his lack of imagination saying that Argost has always preferred cryptids to people. In other words he will be recuperating somwere isolated and close to one of his "pets". Up untill recently it was unkown that Argost's "Face" was actually somekind of mask which was revealed in the end of season 2 when Zack cracked it durring their fight. Considering this it will make Doyle's search for him a lot more difficult considering nobody has probably seen him outside of his mask. Also when you considering the mask, his slit eyes, strength to match Friskerton and his preference to cryptids it may be entirely possible that Argost isnt even human. Argost also showed a high level of agility in the Atlas Pin during the dogfight between the Saturdays and his own ship. Annoyed the fight was not finishing quickly he left the ship and lept from his own ship on to the Saturdays ship from a considrable distance, making the landing with little effort before proceeding to hit the ship with acid pellets. Also in Kur part 2 he is shown to be able to scale the side of a building, his hands litaly digging into the stonework. He has a knack of using Kryptids in battle in ways that no one thought possible before such has using the the neural parasites to actualy control someone when it was originally believed you could only view what the host saw and not manipulate them. Doc has mentioned before that the Secret Scientists probably don't even know a fraction of his capabilities. It was believed by Doyle in Kur part 2 that Argost was actualy dead when he and Van Rook track Munya down to Scotland and discover he has been faking Weird World promos with a text to audio device. Argost turns out to actualy be alive and saves Zak from a sneak attack from Rani Naga by tackling her off her Cryptid mount although all Zak and Fiskerton see is a blurry shadow during the incident. He later appears in person after Zak sends all the cryptid attackers home, and grabs Zak taking him up one of the buildings. Fisk follows and the two fight briefly before the cryptid loses his balance and looks like he is about to fall off the building when Argost grabs his arm pulling the cryptid to safety. He tells Zak he hopes that this action is enough prove that all he wants is to talk. He admits he knows Zak's true identity and in the end he will most likely betray him but he is willing to teach Zak to control his power though "covertly" through Weird World. Zak agrees despite the risks and later ask Doyle to dig up as much has he can of Argost's past as he can he so he can have an edge over Argost if he needs it. Trivia *Interestingly, in The Atlas Pin, when Argost flew around the world in search of Kur, he did not go anywhere near Zak's location (i.e. Kumari Kandom) nor Antartica. *Ironically, Argost tried to kill Zak multiple times, believing Zak was the one who would stop Kur when in fact Zak is Kur. In other words, Argost tried to kill the one he wanted control of. *Even more ironic, Argost actually '''had 'control of Zak with the Neural Parasite in the episode "Shadows of Lemuria", the second to last episode of season 2. However, Argost did not make Zak use his powers, possibly because he underestemated Zak and didn't think of Zak being the real Kur. *His full name is Vincent Vladislav Argost *Following his disappearance his loyal fans have taken to spray painting ''Argost Lives on varies objects, like buildings and vehicles. His fans,ironically enough,sprayed Argost Lives on the Saturday's own Airship. *He will be a temporary NPC in Cartoon Network's FusionFall for Thanksgiving 2009 making him the 1st character if The Secret Saturdays to be in the game. ( But he may become permanant in the expansion as rumored) Notable Equipment and cryptid "pets" *Devonian Annelid *Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle *Flesh-eating Black Fly *Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine *Megatooth Shark Skin Cape *Argost's Warship *Mongolian Death Worm Venom *Olgoi Khorckhoi (from the game, Code of the Cryptids) *Neural Parasite *Mississauga Blob *Shamirs *Flashlight Frog *Migas *Jinshin-Mushi *Underwater flies *Peluda *Bird eating spider of Peru *Kraken's Necklace External links * Weirdworld Show, fake website for the show within a show: Weirdworld * Michael Jackson a source of inspiration Quotes *"Kur and I are one, his body is my body. And your body... Well I hope you like little piece models..." -V.V Argost to Zak Saturday *"Greetings and bienvenue." -V.V Argost *"Van Rook is a shiny purple doughnut monkey.' -Text-to-voice recorder in Argost's voice *You wound me dear boy, of course i'll be plotting behind your back.I am going to deceive you, manipulate you and when I've gotten what I want...well....T'll let you imagination conjure up the gruesome details. Your only hope of survival is that somehow the things I teach you will be enough for a twelve year old boy to outwit the worlds most dangerous mind, before I render you to pieces like a wolverine with a squeek toy." -V.V Argost to Zak Saturday Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:V.V. Argost